


Yellow

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: These Lives We Hold [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Master of the Hallows, Mentions of violence and violent deaths in a past life, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it beautiful?" Green eyes again look at the demon in an inquisitive way, amusement making the green eyes glow as they look to him for an answer. </p><p>Crowley does not think that he his talking about the daffodil still held in a pale hand anymore. </p><p>He smiles again, a rare moment for them, the quite that seems to stretch on, but they know as well as anyone that chaos strikes at the most unexpected of moments. </p><p>Crowley reaches forward to trace Harrys pale jaw with his fingertips, leaning in the grass to look down at the pale face below him. "Oh, I do believe so, my love," he breaths, "so incredibly breathtaking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

\---

"Is this yellow?" Green eyes look at him so inquisitive and open and bright that the King can't help but smile as the Mater lays in the wild grass that has been flattened even under his slight weight, a daffodil held in one hand. 

He forgets for a moment what it was like to watch that slight frame be crushed by the weight of the sky four of their almost shared almost but not quite lifetimes ago when they were found between the clashing and the crumbling and the war and the battles- he forgets just for a second the colour of blood and loss and pain. 

He smiles, a small quirk of his lips that is almost an instinctive response to the delicate lift of the Master's, Harry's, eyebrow. 

Even through all the existences they have shared, he still finds it amusing. 

He humms in agreement, amusement somehow able to taint his tone as green eyes dance in amusement as his King allows him to indulge in simple things that seem to be lost between the crumble and clash of their joint existence. 

"Is it beautiful?" Green eyes again look at the demon in an inquisitive way, amusement making the green eyes glow as they look to him for an answer. 

Crowley does not think that he his talking about the daffodil still held in a pale hand anymore. 

He smiles again, a rare moment for them, the quite that seems to stretch on, but they know as well as anyone that chaos strikes at the most unexpected of moments. 

Crowley reaches forward to trace Harrys pale jaw with his fingertips, leaning in the grass to look down at the pale face below him. "Oh, I do believe so, my love," he breaths, "so incredibly breathtaking." 

Just for that moment, that one short moment of theirs, of silence, of peace, Harry laughs, his delighted laughter carrying the King through out of reach memories and right back to where they have always belonged, together.

\---


End file.
